


Steve Understood

by Merek_Nestre



Series: JARVIS [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF JARVIS, Gen, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merek_Nestre/pseuds/Merek_Nestre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Just a Rather Very Intelligent System. The avengers are on their way to the tower. Steve has questions for Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Understood

After JARVIS had left the building Bruce stood up and left as well. He typed a message to his new contact. 

_Why E. Jarvis?_

He was curious and the fact that JARVIS had left a contact lead Bruce to believe that he was encouraged to message JARVIS. He hit send and was almost immediately notified of a new message. 

_I think you should ask Sir that._

Bruce figured Tony must have named him and that the name held more meaning that he first had thought. He decided to ask his next question. 

_Why did you threaten all of SHIELD and not just Clint?_

This time it took a little longer for JARVIS to answer. 

_Come to the tower Sir and I will inform you there._

So Bruce waited until the rest of the avengers were ready to go, most of them were rather pale faced. Bruce who still did not like to be reminded of the fact that they were in a pressurised container 15 kilometres up in the air went to the back of the plane and tried to forget that little fact. Steve sat next to him. 

“I guess that it is not normal for computers to talk back to anyone, right?” pronouncing the word computers carefully. 

Bruce chuckled softly and said “No, not really. Most computers are just tools that you can use. There are the ones that you can command with your voice, but they will never have a sense of self like JARVIS does.” 

Bruce paused for a minute weighing his words. “The thing is that most people believe that a computer like JARVIS is not yet developed and will not be developed for a number of years. It just proves that Tony Stark is underestimated by some people.” 

Bruce paused again. “And there are people who believe that computers like JARVIS who can think for themselves are a danger to humanity. Add to this the fact that Stark Industries was still a weapons manufacturer when JARVIS was created. I think you can understand Fury’s apprehension” Bruce felt his phone buzz. 

_Is that how you think of me Mr. Banner?_

Bruce replied immediately 

_No. I know Tony would not design you that way and he would educate you why things like that are wrong. On the other hand I know for sure that you want to protect Tony so I believe that you will carry out your threats when tested but never for your own gain._

Bruce hit send and put his phone away. Steve had a thoughtful look on his face and asked Bruce “So what you are saying is that JARVIS is a person.” Bruce nodded and Steve nodded decisively “Than that is how I am going to treat him; as a person.” Bruce smiled Steve understood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update this and that it is so short. I am having trouble writing the conversation between Bruce Tony and JARVIS but I felt that I could not keep you waiting any longer. Please review on any Ideas you have.


End file.
